


Summer Showers

by rainpuddles



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad weather can be good sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Showers

**Author's Note:**

> PWP! Written for [](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ankari**](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/) while she was in Finland.

The problem with summer, is that rain always comes without notice, no matter the time of the day. Sometimes it lasts for a couple of minutes, and other times it pours for hours without a break. However, during the summer is also when Akaya has more energy than ever, and Renji knows this is something that needs to be taken advantage of.

They have only started their second practice game, when heavy drops start to fall, dampening the court.

"We should head back."

"Nah," Akaya replies carelessly, shooting another ball across the net. "It'll stop any moment now, I'm sure."

Renji says nothing, simply returning the shot and studying Akaya for a brief moment; not entirely sure if the other boy honestly believes that, or if it's merely an excuse to continue the game.

 

*****

 

"It'll stop any moment now" Renji repeats, imitating Akaya's tone.

"It looked like it would!"

Renji shakes his head, brushing wet strands of hair away from his eyes. It didn't take longer than thirteen minutes for the sky to start falling down on them, and now it didn't make a difference if they walked or ran, because they were both completely soaked.

"We shoulda just kept playin'," mutters Akaya with his shoulders slumped forward as he slowly drags his feet over the pavement.

"You know it would have been impossible."

"We could've tried, senpai!"

"Really?" Renji replies in a monotone, incredulously.

"Yeah, actually? We should just get back right now and-- ghhk!" He gets cut off mid-sentence by the pressure of his shirt's collar on his neck. Renji is already holding him from behind, similarly to way one would pick up a puppy by the skin from its neck. "Senpai!"

Renji sighs, but doesn't let go of the fabric, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Akaya scowls more. It doesn't take a genius to be able to tell that he's trying to avoid going back home with all of his might. And under normal circumstances, Renji would offer they return to his place instead, but that isn't really a viable option under this weather.

"Senpai leggo! I get it, we're not-- ... Senpai?"

But Renji has already taken hold of his wrist and is heading towards the park across the street. "Y-You changed your mind?"

"Not exactly."

"Then...?"

"..."

"...You know that standing under a tree when it's raining is like, one of the most retarded things on earth, right?"

"I thought you liked danger."

Akaya breaks into laughter, "Senpai, you're really someth--mmph." However, Renji's lips on his own suddenly make it really difficult to continue laughing. Or just, say anything at all.

Renji places his hands on Akaya's waist and presses him between the tree and himself, none too gently. They're both soaking wet and so, being under a tree doesn't make any difference at all; but Renji can tell, from the way Akaya moans into the kiss as he feels his senpai's body pressing closer, that there aren't any objections whatsoever.

The kiss is a little bit clumsy, and a little lot hungry. Soon, Akaya finds himself sucking on Renji's tongue insistently, as his hands sneak under his shirt to feel Renji's cold, wet back. Renji, in response, hums a little under his breath and breaks the kiss briefly to nip at Akay's lower lip.

"Haah... Senpai..."

"Mmh...?"

"This..." Akaya chuckles, slipping his tongue out to lick at Renji's lips... and then, without warning, bite. Renji is far too used to this kind of behaviour from Akaya now, but that doesn't stop him from complaining. The grip on Akaya's waist tightens in response, and it doesn't take long for his hands to make their way up and feel Akaya's nipples casually. The boy arches under him, biting harder, which only makes Renji press his thumbs further against them.

"A--Ahh!" Akaya finally cries out, releasing Renji's swollen lip. The taller boy takes this opportunity to pull back and tug at Akaya's collar in order to kiss, and bite his neck; his own mouth tastes like blood and he is not the type to waste an oppotunity to get back at his boyfriend. Akaya squirms under him, even moreso when he feels one of Renji's legs slide between his. "Nnh... Senpaiii..." his voice is a heated drawl.

"Shh... you're being too loud." Renji comments casually, before sucking on the spot right under his ear.

"D-Don't fuck with m--mmnnh--!"

Renji can feel Akaya's nails scratchin his skin, and if the burning is any indication, he's probably going to have problems sleeping on his back tonight. He pulls back for a brief second, to contemplate his work, "No... we aren't quite /there/ yet, Akaya," and with that he sinks in his neck again, rubbing his tongue insistently at the red mark.

"Khh..." Akaya's hands abandon Renji's back to cling at the fabric on his shoulders, hefting himself up a little in the process. He's not sure if it is his mind playing tricks on him, or if it's just Renji being an asshole, but he can clearly feel Renji's thight brushing against his bulge -- except, the touch is erratic and not quite _there_. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he mutters under his breath, with an edge of helplessness. Renji can do nothing but smile at Akaya's fruitless effort to gain more contact... and so, after a short while he pulls back to look at him.

"Aren't you cold...?" he whispers, in a tone that is anything but chaste. Akaya opens his eyes slowly, and sort of stares at him from behind dark curls. "What kinda question is that?" he half-smirks, his chest heaving and his cheeks visibly flushed.

"Well, I was wondering..." Renji's hand has already made its way under Akaya's sweatpants, and is now firmly pressed against his cock.

"S-SENPAI--_fuck_..." Akaya hisses at the time his hips thrust forward. "J-Just... damn it."

"Mmh...?" Renji knows he shouldn't enjoy this so much, but seeing Akaya like that-- so vulnerable and needy, is something that gets him off like few other things in the world. There is no response, other than Akaya's low, desperate moans. He traces his length over the fabric of his underwear -- slowly, from the base to the tip, and down, all the way to his testicles.

"Do you want to do it?"

Akaya's cock hardens even more under his palm, and the response comes out instantly. "Yes. Yes, please. Now-- I. Senpai..."

"Aa..." Renji kisses him once again, deeply; and it takes Akaya all of his willpower to not come right there. He can feel the humid trunk of the tree in his ass, scraping a little as Renji heaves him up, but he doesn't care. All he wants right now is Renji's cock inside of him.

"I--I'm going to--"

"Yeah..."

Both of them are breathless, not only because of the physical effort this is taking, but also because of the anticipation. Renji's cock is already wet with precum, and it slides easily between Akaya's buttcheeks, just enough to prod somewhat shyly at his entrance.

"Nn--yeah, that-- Senpai... _Senpai_ just... fuckin' do it already..." And even though it sounds like a plea, it is in reality a command, because Renji can now feel Akaya pressing himself against the head of his dick. He moans, openly, and throws his head back. It only takes a couple of thrusts from both sides for Renji to be completely inside, and it feels _so good_.

It takes them a minute or two to actually pick up a pace, but when they do it is so frantic and urgent that Akaya can tell he is not going to last long. Lone drops of water that fall from the tree feel like ice on his skin, and the heat in his groin boils even hotter with every time Renji enters him.

"A-Akaya...?" Renji swallows hard, completely overwhelmed by the sensations. It isn't so much a question, as a warning, and the other boy understands it perfectly.

"Nn... I-- mnnh--AHHH!" A sudden thrust, like a sting, that sends a million volts all throughout his body. It hurts, but it feels good, too good, and he's coming all over Renji's shirt. Impaling himself further and moaning so loud he can barely hear Renji's own exclamations. And he isn't quite done yet, but there is a spurt of warmth inside him, leaking out and dripping from his ass, and he can't do anything but cling and moan and bite at Renji's shoulder.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes more, until Renji's arms start to give; he pulls out clumsily, settling Akaya back on the ground; and in a matter of seconds, they're both sprawled messily on the grass.

"Mmh... that..."

"Mh...?"

"Heh."

"'Heh'...?"

Akaya curls up closer against Renji, and nuzzles into his neck. "'s still raining."

"I know."

"..."

"..."

"Can we do this every time it rains?"

"...No, Akaya."

A muffled pout, and Renji smiles, in spite of himself.


End file.
